


The Way It Happened

by CaptainElizabeth



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mockingbird (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainElizabeth/pseuds/CaptainElizabeth
Summary: He never wanted anything, and then, he found everything.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Way It Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircleUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/gifts).



It was very slow and very quiet. Most things that are worth anything are, but many people don’t know that.

But he did.

Tall and fair and quiet, he had worked at SHIELD for many years--more than he would ever care to admit. And the sun rose, and he went to work, and it went down, and he went home. That was life--and the world spun on its axis and nothing ever changed.

And then, quite suddenly, everything did--and it was in the shape of a beautiful, lithe archer. The key to a world that he had always hoped for and wanted, but had never dared peek in through the peephole.

A life that people talked about, but no one seemed to have.

And suddenly, the world was rich with possibilities and he wasn’t quite so certain that he would live a pauper’s life and nothing would ever mean anything. Because he was color and life and beauty and smiles but he was so small and broken and the SHIELD agent was sure and so unbearably certain that he could tuck him into his side and he would be safe. Under his wing. Rest now, little one.

“What is your code name?” the agent murmured to him one day in the cafeteria. Clint Barton turned and smiled, his eyes so bright. The agent’s chest tightened.

“I got by Hawkeye,” Clint replied with so much warmth. The agent felt himself thaw--and let out a surprised laugh that surprised even himself. “What? What--why are you laughing?”

“Have you heard my code name?” the agent asked quietly, but with great mirth.

“I haven’t,” Cint said sincerely.

“Mockingbird,” Robert Morse murmured.

And Clint smiled.

And Robert thought back to that day often. Mostly when Clint’s bare torso pressed against his strong side, and he could feel the soft, fluttering warmth of his breath against his own neck. Little wings. And Robert thought back to how everything had been before--how quiet and dull and meaningless everything had been, but he had had no idea, not thought to the way the world could be.

But in that moment, when Clint’s eyes had been so clear, so beautiful and bright, Robert had known where his nest would always be, and he had known where his beak would dip after a long day of flying. And he had known that even though he had clipped his own wings years ago, suddenly, he could fly again.

“Clint,” he whispered one night. “I do hope that you will marry me. I am sorry I cannot ask you properly, but I am afraid you will say no.”

Clint sat up, his eyes still so bright--almost affronted.

“Bobby, all this time, and you still don’t know me,” he huffed, but then he smiled. “Of course I’ll marry you, Mockingbird.”

And the world had always mocked him for not being able to feel anything, but his own heart flew out of his chest like a bird finally freed.


End file.
